


Making a home

by Elder_Trash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm going to add more chapters don't you worry, I'm love them, Kevin is obsessed with Disney, M/M, They are so in love, family fic, fluff on fluff on fluff on fluff, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, they also have some pets!, they are so adorable, they have some kiddos!!, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Trash/pseuds/Elder_Trash
Summary: Kevin and Connor adopt a kid from Uganda a few years after their mission and they are just really cute and happy together. this fic is some snapshots from their life after Uganda and them adopting a kiddo and just being cute gays.





	1. the decision

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to add loads of chapters to this cause I'm hecking in love with this au and I'm in love with them in general. I hope you enjoy!!

"Kevin we can't name our child after a Disney character!" 

"Why not con?!"

"Because that would be ridiculous. Our dog is already a casualty of your Disney obsession our daughter shouldn't be as well!"

"DON'T BRING ORLANDO INTO THIS SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"No no" Connor said reaching down to give the golden retriever in front of him a hug "Orlando couldn't do anything wrong if she tried. It's just you've already named one of our pet children after something Disney related and wouldn't naming our actual child after something Disney related be... I don't know... a bit much?"

"Umm no it wouldn't be 'a bit much' at all con. Just consider it please, I have a few names already picked out." Kevin said looking at Connor with a sense of begging in his eyes.

"Ok... I guess I could think about it but you better prepare a great argument." Connor said with a hint of flirtation in his voice as he moved from hugging the dog to hugging his fiancé. Connor had never been able to say no to Kevin, especially when he begged like that. 

"Oh don't worry, I already have a fantastic argument." As Kevin said this he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the smaller man's lips.

Connor pulled away slightly to ask "So... what names did you already have in mind?"

"Well" Kevin said with a grin creeping across his face "I'll be right back" he ran out of the room to go and grab something. Connor couldn't start to imagine what Kevin was going to get but whatever it was he knew he wasn't ready for it.

"Ok sit down con I have something to show you!" Kevin yelled in a sing song voice from the other room

"Should I be scared?" Connor asked while sitting down next to the tiny grey cat that was currently stretched out across the couch.

"No no no" Kevin said as he walked into the living room holding a huge poster board. "This is a very serious presentation that you should be extremely thrilled about!"

"Oh yes I'm extremely thrilled" Connor said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The poster board was covered in pictures of Disney princesses, their names, the meanings behind the names, and why naming a child after each princess would be a good idea. Kevin began a presentation, he had clearly put a lot of thought and work into, about the names he thought would fit their, soon to be, daughter best.

"Ariel has always been a favorite Disney princess of mine" when Kevin said this it had sparked Connors interest because he had also always loved Ariel as well "and she reminds me of you" Kevin said with a smile looking over at Connor, still on the couch and now snuggling with their cat Moritz "and the name Ariel means lion of god whatev..." before Kevin could finish what he was saying Connor got up and stood next to him so he could examine the poster board more closely. 

Connor put an arm around Kevin and asked "what about this one?" while pointing to a picture of princess Tiana. 

"I actually really like that one!" Kevin said with a bit of excitement "Tiana is a really strong princess so I thought it might be a nice idea to name out daughter after such an influential character." Kevin could see that Connor was intrigued so he kept talking "And her name literally means princess! How cool is that!! This little girl is going to be our princess so it would be the perfect name for her!"

Connor actually really enjoyed the name and completely agreed with Kevin "well, maybe we can name our daughter after a Disney character then!" as Connor said that he pulled the taller man into a hug and looked into his deep brown eyes "Just think, in a months time there's going to be a beautiful little girl running around this house."

"A beautiful little girl named Tiana?!" Kevin couldn't help but ask the question.

"A beautiful little girl named Tiana" Connor agreed.


	2. Last night alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Kevin and Connors last night before they adopt their daughter and Kevin makes something special for Connor (this sounds a lot more sexual than it is whoops)

Kevin stood in front of the stove, cooking dinner for him and his fiancé, Connor. Connor was supposed to be home from dance practice soon and Kevin couldn’t wait to see him, they were adopting their first child tomorrow and it was a huge, happy step for both of them. This was going to be their last night as just Connor and Kevin and they couldn’t be happier.

“Hello!” Connor said in a sing song voice as he walked in the front door.

“Hey babe, I’m in here!” Kevin yelled from the kitchen so that Connor could hear him.

Connor dropped his dance bag by the door and walked into the kitchen, “ooo” as this was said Connor walked up behind Kevin and put his arms around the taller mans waist and stood on his tip toes a bit so he could place his head in the crook of his neck “what are you making?”

“Its a surprise” Kevin joyfully replied with a smile “tonights going to be our last night without a kid running around so I wanted to make you something special.”

“Oh is that right” Connor said as he placed a soft kiss on Kevin’s cheek 

“It absolutely is” as Kevin said this he tuned his head to meet his lips to Connors, he always missed him while he was at dance practice but it was for sure worth it for Kevin because he got to see Connor afterwards, he always wore a dance outfit that hugged his body in all the right places and Kevin just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. but he had to pull his lips away unfortunately, “so you should go take a shower while I get everything ready”

“awhh do I have to” Connor stood a bit higher on his tip toes so he could properly whisper into Kevin’s ear “are you sure you don’t want to join me”

Kevin could feel his face starting to heat up “well… no, no I’m positive now go, everything should be ready by the time your done” 

“Ok its your loss then” Connor said, swinging his hips a bit more than usual as he walked, just to show Kevin what he was missing. And oh did Kevin notice, it took all he had to stop himself from running after Connor and doing exactly what they had both been thinking about doing, but he had to get everything else ready.

///

“Kevin, can I come downstairs now?!” Connor called from the top of the stairs. Kevin said he had to wait upstairs for a bit while he put the finishing touches on his surprise, and Connor didn’t know how much longer he could wait. It had already seemed like and eternity had passed and he was getting impatient.

“No just wait a minute its almost done!!” Kevin yelled is response from downstairs 

“But kevvv I don’t want to wait anymore this is killing me!”

“Well thats too bad isn’t it, it’ll be worth the wait I promise just play with Orlando or Moritz or something!”

“Fineeeeeee!” Connor complained as he walked around trying to find one of his and Kevin’s pets. He walked into their bedroom and found Moritz sprawled out on the bed.

Connor walked into the room and flopped down next to the tiny gray cat. "Hey buddy how are you doing" 

"I'm doing pretty great how are you" Connor responded to himself in a higher voice as if he were Moritz 

"I'm doing ok I just wanna ya know go see my fiancé and do some stuff" Connor said with a wink

"That's weird I'm a cat don't talk to me about that"

"You wouldn't like that anyway would you Moritz"

"I don't know what that means"

"CON ARE YOU TALKING TO THE CAT AGAIN!" Kevin yelled, super loud this time, from downstairs 

"MAYBE!!" Connor yelled back while looking at Moritz and putting a finger over his mouth and mouthed 'don't tell Kevin'

"OK WELL DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO OUR CAT OR DO YOU WANT TO COME DOWNSTAIRS AND SEE WHAT IVE BEEN WORKING ON!!" Kevin yelled with a surprising mix of excitement and sarcasm in his voice

"I THINK ID RATHER STAY WITH MORITZ!" Connor responded as he walked downstairs 

"Oh yeah I'm sure you would now get over here" Kevin walked over to Connor and covered his eyes 

“Ugh I should have stayed with Moritz.” Connor said as Kevin led them overt their dining room table

“Ok now sit down righttt here”

“Ok?” 

“Ok!” Kevin said as he took his hands off of Connors face

“Oh Kevin!” Connor said as he saw a surprisingly well cooked dinner by candlelight “this is so sweet! How did you come up with this!”

“Well like I said, I want to spend some time with you before we adopt Tiana tomorrow so I thought this would be a great way to do it.”

“Oh Kevin you are such a sap”

“But I’m your sap”

“Ugh” Connor said as he reached over to Kevin and pulled his face close to his so their noses were almost touching “I guess you might be” and he leaned into Kevin and kissed him deeply. He truly couldn’t be happier, everything was perfect.


	3. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor are finally adopting their daughter and they are beyond excited! neither of them know if they are completely ready but they are going for it anyway. its pretty much just fluff on fluff on fluff on fluff.

“Are you ready babe?” Kevin said as he anxiously looked over at Connor 

“No, not really” Connor responded with a smile

“Thats ok” Kevin pulled Connor into a hug as he said this, everything was about to change for them, it will definitely be for the better, but it was still scary. But they had each other, so they both knew it was going to be ok.

Connor reached for the door of the adoption agency and they walked inside,

“Hello, Im Stacy! how can I help you?” A small blonde lady said from behind a front desk, with a big smile on her face.

“Hi Stacy,” Kevin said as he shook the smaller women’s hand “Im Kevin, and this is my fiancé Connor!”

“Oh! You two must be here to pick up your beautiful little girl! I’ll go grab her of you guys” Stacy said as she ran off to some different room.

“Yeah thats us!” Kevin tried to say before she disappeared but she was already gone.

Stacy returned a minute or two later with a small child hiding behind her “Here she is!” She said to Connor and Kevin then she looked down to the small girl behind her “and these two are Kevin and Connor,” she sad pointing to each of them respectively “and they are your new parents!”

A wide smile lit up the young girls face as she ran over to them without a word and hugged their legs.

“I’m not sure how you guys want to do this. But one of you will have to fill out some paper work.” Stacey said with a smile

“Oh, umm yeah. Con do you want to take her to the car while I fill this out?”

“Yeah sure babe!” Connor said with a smile so bright it could blind someone.

Connor leaned down to reach the much smaller girls height “do you want to come to the car with me sweetie?”

she simply responded with a nod and a smile as her and Connor walked to the car.

“Ok so sign here… here… here and are you planning on changing her name?”

“Yes we do actually, we’ve been thinking about the name for a while”

“Ok ok just fill out this paper with her name on it and you guys will be free to go! Also this is extremely off topic but you and your fiancé are completely adorable! I really hope that you guys are happy with,” she paused for a second and looked down at the name Kevin was currently writing on the documents “Tiana! Thats such a cute name I’m blabbering on but you guys are just great!”

Kevin wasn’t really sure what to say to this, this was so sweet and completely out of the blue “thank you so much! It took me forever to convince Connor that Tiana would be a great name but I’m glad at least you agree with me” and with that Kevin signed the last document “and I think I’m done with these!?”

The lady looked them over and nodded her head “yup! That’ll be all! I hope all three of you have a great rest of the day!”

Kevin waved as he walked out the door with a huge smile stuck on his face “thank you! You too!”

Kevin practically bounced to their car to find Connor and Tiana chatting and laughing,

“Did you get all the paperwork done Kev?” Connor asked while still giggling a little bit from his previous conversation with Tiana.

“I did! And the lady at the front desk was really nice and said some sweet stuff about us,” he turned to the back seat of the car to see Tiana with a huge smile on her face “and she had a lot to say about Tiana”

Tiana giggled a bit when she heard her name and played with something that she had in her hand.

Kevin turned the key in the ignition and they were off, all three of them had a smile stuck on their faces and it didn’t look like they would be leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm too lazy to fix them whoops


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes up early and decides to make a big fancy breakfast for everyone and it didn't exactly go as he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, I've had a lot going on lately but hopefully later chapters won't take so long to get done

Connor woke up when he felt a tiny something on his back. He had a feeling it was his favorite trouble maker Moritz as he always loved to rudely wake Connor up early. he swatted at the cat and turned over to see his fiancé, still fast asleep which wasn’t surprising. Kevin always loved to sleep in when he could and they had a big day yesterday and a lifetime of big days ahead of them so Connor thought he should let Kevin sleep while he still has the chance, and he loved seeing Kevin sleep (as creepy as that sounds). He always had bedhead that looked better than should be possible or allowed, and he just overall looked so peaceful. He usually stressed over everything but he was just so quiet and at peace and his sleep and it made Connors' heart melt.

After staying half asleep in bed for a while Connor figured it would be a good idea to get up. He desperately needed some tea and he wanted to check on Tiana, he had already checked on her hundreds of times throughout the night but it never hurts to be too safe right? He groggily walked down the hallway with Moritz curiously trotting behind him. He, as quietly as he could, peeked into Tiana’s room and as he thought she was still sleeping soundly so he continued on his way. 

an idea popped into his head, he has never been a fantastic cook but he might as well make everyone breakfast since he was up so early and he really had nothing better to do. 

“Hmmm,” Connor said a bit louder than needed as he didn’t want to wake everyone up, but he didn’t notice he was too loud at all, as he usually didn’t. “What could I make that is A) is pretty easy B) everyone will like C) won't end with me burning the house down? Moritz do you have any ideas?”

Moritz responded with a few meows and Connor nodded in agreement 

“You make a good argument Moritz… but how about I just make pancakes and eggs”

Connor looked at the cat for a response but got nothing in return.

"I'll take that as a yes then pal" as he said this he reached down to pet the cat a bit, and then went on his way with making breakfast.

He was half way through making the pancakes and eggs when he heard someone lazily slouch down the stairs.

"Keeeevvvviiiinnnnnnn" Connor half whispered half sang already easily being able to tell who was (rather slowly in Connors opinion) about to come around the corner.

"Heeey babe" Kevin responded mid-yawn, "w-what are you doing?" 

Kevin wasn't sure the last time he saw Connor actually making breakfast, he knew Connor always tended to get up earlier than himself but he usually didn't get up early enough to see him in this setting, and he rather liked it. It was rather homey, it really let everything that had happened leading up to this moment set in.

"Who knows, I was up early so I figured I might as well make everyone some breakfast! Did you happen to see if Tiana is still sleeping?"

"One. I don't know how the heck you are this chipper this early in the morning honestly how is that possible. Two. Yeah, I popped in her room as I was coming downstairs she's still sleeping strong."

"Oooo okay fantastic" Connor put down the spatula he was currently wielding and moved over to wrap his arms around Kevin "looks like we've got some time for just the two of us then"

"There is always time for that" Kevin said as he turned around and kissed the shorter man behind him

They went on flirting like this for longer than either of them intended but neither of them was complaining when one of them noticed a loud beeping

"hECK THE PANCAKES" Connor screamed as he ran over to the stove "heck heck heck heck heck" he was bouncing the pan with the now burnt pancakes up and down as he did the same not really sure what to do "uhh uhh go check in Tiana I will uhh I'll figure this out just go check on Tiana" 

"Oh uh yeah yeah okay" Kevin practically dashed up the stairs into Tiana's room and expected to see her upset or crying or something bad but he ran in to see her calmly waking up and rubbing her eyes.

He let out a sigh of relief and went over to pick her up 

"Good morning sweetheart!" He said with an extremely calm and relaxed smile on his face knowing everything would be alright from here on as the panic (at least on his end) was over.

Tiana yawned in response and threw her arms around Kevin and hugged him as tight as she could.

The smile that was now growing on Kevin's face was less calm and relaxed and more completely blown away and pleased with what was happening.

He trotted down the stairs with Tiana still in his arms and saw Connor, seeming thankfully a bit more calm, cleaning up the remains of the burnt attempts at breakfast   
as he looked up at the two of them with a smile on his face.

"So, how about we just have cereal"

"That's completely fine with me"


End file.
